candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 198/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 95,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are six colours present, which is one more than in its counterpart in Reality. *The board has an awkward shape, and the positions of the jellies are in those awkward parts of the board. *With a very limited space, shuffles are common such that the starting striped candies can go to different places. *When the moon struck begins, if there is a candy colour that is about to be removed in the marmalade, it will only remove the marmalade and none of the candies of this colour. *Unlike most other Dreamworld levels, this level is easier on mobile than on Facebook, like level 288 in Reality. On Facebook, two striped candies activated at the same time only remove one layer of icings if they are no more than three squares spaced. That is, if two vertical striped candies are activated at the same time on their initial places, both layers of icings can be removed; but if the higher vertical striped candy is at one space lower than starting place, only one layer of icings can be removed. However, a shuffle may cause the position of the striped candies to be shifted, negating this advantage on mobile devices. *The jellies are worth 96,000 points 48 double jellies × 2,000 points per double jelly = 96,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: Icing And Striped Candies *Before you start making moves, pay attention to the two-layered icing and striped candies at the sides of the board. Check that you are able to make a match on the squares besides the icing and horizontal striped candy. This is because shuffles can occur quite often due to the awkward layout of the board. If a vertical striped candy is uncovered and gets moved to another square during a shuffle, it is very hard for you to win. This is because the area to create striped candies to destroy the top icing is limited. *Do not underestimate the value of the horizontal striped candy as they can be used to combine with a vertical striped candy to destroy the top icing. If this method is used, be sure to uncover all the striped candies so that the two-layered icing can be destroyed in one move. On mobile devices, this is extremely important as accidental activation of striped candies may cause the striped candies already present on the board to shift downwards. Part 2: Jellies *Once the icings at the side are removed, the next task is to clear the jellies. Of course, the jellies located on the bottom at the left and right sides of the board are the most difficult to remove because they are pretty much isolated. Use special candy combinations to effectively clear them. Once those jellies are cleared, most of the remaining jellies are not too difficult to clear. Part 3: Moon Scale *Since this is a Dreamworld level, the moon scale is obviously present. While the moon scale is not that unstable so as to prevent too much cascades or creation of special candies, it is not too forgiving to the point that you can just literately ignore it. Pay attention to it and if it is tilting too dangerously, quickly make matches of candies whose colours match the other side of the moon scale. Part 4: Moon Struck *When there is a moon scale, there is a moon struck. While the moon struck does not end after one move and that you are given two moon strucks, the duration of each moon struck is short at only two turns. Hence, create special candies - especially colour bombs if possible - a few turns before moon struck while watching the moon scale. *As this board has six colours, moon struck will remove two colours when it occurs. If you have trouble clearing jellies located on the bottom at the left and right sides of the board because they are pretty much isolated, try to have candies matching the colours of the moon scale placed on those squares so that moon struck will remove one layer of jelly from those squares. After the first moon struck, under eight jellies should remain. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 96,000 points. Hence, an additional 134,000 points for two stars and an additional 194,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two layer icings are hard to clear due to their positions. Furthermore, the striped candies which are available may be shifted during a shuffle, making it even harder to clear the icings and jellies underneath them which in turn costs more moves and the moon struck. *Even after all the two-layer icings are cleared, the awkward layout of the board makes it even harder to create special candies and clear the jellies especially those at the corners. *With high two and three star target scores, the need to create huge point cascades is important. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerously tilt and cause Odus to fall over This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale.. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. However, the board layout may negate this advantage. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *Its counterpart in Reality is a timed level. *This is one of the six-coloured levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-29-03.png|Mobile version Level 198 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Tiki Fiesta levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with a timed Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels